Watch the Clock
by Kitten at Heart
Summary: Syaoran was just hired at a new company. Everyone fears his new boss, who seems like an emotionless dictator. What happens when he meets her outside of the office?
1. Worst Nightmare

Watch the Clock

**Chapter 1: Worst Nightmare**

**By: Kitten at Heart**

**(Listening to: Bowling For Soup)**

**Summary:  Syaoran was just hired at a new company.  Everyone fears his new boss, who seems like an emotionless dictator.  What happens when he meets her outside of the office?**

*~*~*~*

            Look past the large golden doors that guard the mile high building.  Look past the friendly receptionist painting her nails.  Just look at the clock, just as the hundreds of employees are.  Seven fifty-nine and forty-five seconds.  Look at the second had tick very slowly.  Tick.  Tock.  Tick…. Tock. Any minute, wait second now, _they _will be coming.  The employer, the big boss, will enter through those golden doors.  Fifty seconds.  Are you nervous now?  You should be.  They have a reputation of firing someone for just giving them a bad look.  Bad character-they claim.  Fifty-five seconds.  A co-worker spots a giant limo park outside the building.  Everything in the building goes frantic.  The workers rush into offices, cubicles, restrooms and the copy machines start giving off a bright light.  Fifty-nine seconds.  The receptionist sees them in view and starts to answer phones though none are ringing.  Tick.  

Eight o'clock.  They enter the building with dark sunglasses shielding their eyes.  Their shoes clamping down on the ground warn workers of their entrance.  

"H-h-how are you today M-" The receptionist starts to say but they are ignored.  They stand by the elevator, waiting for it to arrive.  Someone always sends it down from the top floor exactly fifteen seconds before arrival.  The bell dings and the doors open.  They enter the elevator and face the glass-plated doors to overlook the employees.  This is all routine except for…

"WAIT!" A young male voice yells.  He ran for the closing doors and made it just before they were to close.  Pushing the door open he squeaks a simple, "Sorry", as he enters the tiny machine.  He pushed his floor button and asked the other passenger what their number was.

"You are late." _They_ stated without answering the question or so much as turning around.

"Yes.  First day.  Just transferred here and I forgot that taxi's didn't care that you have to be to work on time.  They just want their stupid money." He laughed as he combed his hair through his unruly amber hair.  "Li Syaoran.  And you are…?"

"Your worst nightmare." _They_ told him as the elevator stopped at the forty-second floor.  The doors opened and they exited out.  _They_ turned around to reveal themself.  "I could have fired you.  You have spunk kid.  I like it." Said the feminine voice.  She took off her shades to reveal hypnotizing emerald eyes.  She flipped her hair slightly to get the long bangs out of her face.  "If Tomoyo hired you…you must be worthwhile.  Get to work Li."  She turned around and started to walk down the hallway, swaying her hips.  Workers gaped at the scene.  Was he not scared?  Did he not know who she was?  

Meanwhile, Syaoran stood in the elevator amazed.  How can a beautiful creature be so…so…powerful?  He never old her that Ms. Daidouji had hired him.  She was amazing, beautiful, and for the first time in history- a girl did not drool all over him.  Wow.  Wait!  The elevator doors were closing!  DAMN!  This is his floor!  So he watched her from glass doors, walk down the hallway with grace.

*~*~*~*

            Stepping into her office, the young woman already had a ton of things to take care of.  Her 'in' box was already at least two feet high and her 'out' box was probably two inches high.  She sat down in her luxurious chair and started to begin.  She really did not want to work right now, I mean, with that entrance -who would?  She glanced at her name template that was labeled 'President- Kinomoto Sakura'.  She smiled, thinking she was one of the youngest presidents of a multi billionaire corporation.  She never thought that selling stuffed bear-like dolls would go so far.  Ahhh…yes.  She still had the first one made, 'Kero'.  Well…she better get to work.  

            _Ms. Kinomoto, _

_            I just want you to know that you should _BLAH…Get to the point…_relationships in the office should be allowed.  We are only human, love cannot be avoided.  _

_            Thank you,_

            Li Meilin 

            Ha!  She doesn't want some of her employees 'warming up' in the janitorial closet.  Kinomoto Sakura has had many relationships out of the office, why can't they?  She cackled evilly in her office and took out her trustworthy 'DENIED' stamp.  BANG.  "Denied, Li Meilin! Ahahahaha!"  

            "Ummm…Sakura?"  Crackled a voice from the intercom.  "Is everything ok?"  Ah, yes, she had a new secretary.

            "Yes, Eriol." She responded.  "Get used to it.  Get back to WORK!" She screeched in the intercom.  She smiled; did her long time friend not know her at all?  Oh well.  Back to work…

            _President of Kinomoto Co.-_

_            Profits have increased dramatically…_DUH…_so we, marketing department, request a company party to encourage employees to still try their best even if we are at the top of the charts._

_            Marketing Department_

            Sakura only sighed and took the very tiny 'SCHEDUAL A MEETING'.  What if they were meaning a trip to a local amusement park?  That would be cool, but not with company money.  BANG.  She continued this process for many hours BANG after BANG after 'AHAHA's' 

            "Sakura?" Asked the intercom.  The intercom asks questions?  Oh, wait, it was Eriol.

            "Yes, intercom?" Sakura paused… "Wait-Eriol!"

            "Ms. Daidouji is here with our new employee." The intercom crackled.  

            "Send them in.  Oh, and Eriol?  Bring me another coffee." Sakura cackled again.  She had three already.  What harm can four or five do?  The door started to open.  

            "Hello Sakura.  May we have a seat?" A young lady with short raven hair asked.  Just last week she had cut her hair to give a more professional look.  Without an answer, she sat in a chair and motioned the amber-eyed man to sit in the other chair.  "This is Li Syaoran.  He just transferred from Hong Kong and will be filling the head marketing chair."  Said Sakura's vice president.  "He profited millions in his previous company."

            "Hello Kinomoto-san." Syaoran greeted and sat up to offer his hand to the president.  "So you were the gorgeous woman I have heard so much about."  Yet, Sakura only stared at his empty hand.  

            "Flattery does not work with me Li.  Sit down."  She growled in monotone.  She pushed the intercom button carefully.  "Eriol…" No response.  "Eriol…" Still no response.  "HIIRIGAZAWA!"  

            "Y-yes Sakura?" he squeaked.  

            "Five coffees." She ordered.  

            "I don't drink coffee…" Syaoran said quietly.

            "All of them are for me, boy." Sakura said sweetly.  "Mr. Li.  Since you are now the head of the marketing committee…will you explain something for me?"  She started to search for the letter in the now two feet high 'out' pile.  Papers flew all over the room and Syaoran watched the scene with wide eyes.  Tomoyo, on the other hand, lazily stood up and started picking up the papers that flew.  "Where is that stupid…ah.  Here it is…no…that is not it."  Papers flew all over the room like a blizzard in the winter.  "Will you get that Li?" she asked, motioning towards the door though no one knocked.  Syaoran obediently obeyed.  He opened the door to see Eriol happily holding five coffees in his hand.  Eriol skipped over the miscellaneous piles of papers and set the coffee tray on her desk.  

            "Anything else, Sakura-chan?"  

            "No.  The phone is going to ring soon.  Get it please, Eriol." She said boredly.  Eriol bowed slightly and skipped out of the room.  "AHA!  Here it is!"  She grinned from ear to ear, in which Syaoran thought was captivating.  "Explain this letter."  She handed the stamped letter to the young man.  He skimmed it and looked up at his bosses.

            "I did not write this." He defended.

            "I did not ask you who wrote the letter.  If I wanted to know who wrote the letter, I would have asked you myself.  I asked you to _explain_ the letter."  Smiling sweetly, she grabbed a cup of coffee and took a big swig out of it.

            "Ummm…the employees would keep up the profits if a party is planned." He squeaked.  

            "And how do you feel about this issue?"

            "A party would slow down business, using company money.  The employees would be focusing on the party ahead or the previous one to work at all." He claimed in all seriousness.

            "What would you do?"

            "I would…offer a day off every month to the person who makes the most profit or improves the most in that month only while profits are up.  If profits are down, the offer is off." Syaoran said slowly.

            "Good idea…but I do not like it.  Fire the twerp who wrote this letter." She demanded with no emotion.  Does this person have any emotion?

            "What?  I don't even know who wrote it…much less even my team!"  

            "Awww…I am sorry.  Say hello to your team and find out who wrote it.  THEN fire them.  Those twerps are like hungry crows.  They will rat anyone out for a little praise."

            This was his worst nightmare.  His team was going to despise him from the start.  Or…was that her goal?  She was his…worst nightmare.  

*~*~*~*

Kitten:  I always wanted to do this.  Everyone puts Syao as the boss…what happens if Sakura is?  I was hyped up on sugar so I put some non-intended humor in it.  Hope you like it!  R&R!


	2. Just Debating

Watch the Clock

**Chapter 2: Just Debating**

**By: Kitten at Heart**

**(Listening to: Hairspray)**

**Summary:  Syaoran was just hired at a new company.  Everyone fears his new boss, who seems like an emotionless dictator.  What happens when he meets her outside of the office?**

It was a very tough day of work.  Syaoran eventually found the writer of the letter requesting a party for the office but he was already gone.  Chan Tou.  He was a sneaky fellow.  He senses danger from a mile away.  The very minute he saw Syaoran enter their department he ran up to Tomoyo's office and granted some apologies for his sudden departure from the company.  Some people have heard rumors that he has taken a job at "Fish Sticks R Us" as the chief fry cooker.  

         Syaoran slowly exited the building to only moan when he saw the flashes of lightning and pouring of rainfall outside.  Putting his coat over his head, he ran across the street to the local bar.  When he entered the dark bar, smells of smoke and alcohol entered the room.  He set down his coat and briefcase, and let out a big yawn.

         "Sir?  Can I have a beer please?"  Syaoran sighed.  

         "Tough day, huh, kid?" Said the overweight bar manager.  His voice was scratchy and his face was unshaven.

         "Yeah.  It was my first day…" Syaoran sat down on the bar stool and ran his hair through his slightly damp hair.  The bartender slid him a mug of beer, but Syaoran just stared at it.  "Maybe I shouldn't have taken the job." He whispered to himself.

         "Shouldn't have taken the job?  You are the best Marketing head we have ever hired." Laughed a perky voice from behind.  Syaoran looked over his shoulder only to see his boss from hell.  Her hair was tangled all over the place (most likely because of her unorganized nature) her shirt had coffee stains all over it, but her head was held high.  She sat down on the stool next to him and smiled sweetly.

         "A pint Fuji." She told the bartender.  While she waited for her order, she ran her hands through her hair, trying to get some of the tangles out of it.  "Don't doubt yourself Li.  No one said it was going to be easy.  I only hire the best…to hire the best.  Hence Tomoyo!" She giggled lightheartedly.  

         "A whole pint, huh?" Fuji's voice scuffed.

         "Yup.  Tough day."

         "Here ya go." Fuji gave her a pint of "Ben and Jerry's" ice cream. She just loved American ice cream.

         "Chocolate chip." She stated to her wide-eyed employee.  She dunked her spoon in the tub of ice cream while sticking a little of her tongue out.  "What is the matter Li?" She wondered in a child-like voice.  Syaoran smiled and laughed a little.

         "I am just surprised, that is all."  His chocolate eyes lit up at her behavior.

         "Surprised at what?" 

         "N-nothing." He quickly said.

         "Go on.  We are out of the office.  I promise that you won't get in trouble." She flashed her famous smile and shone her bright emerald eyes before shoving her spoon into her mouth.

         "Ummm…well you act like a monster in the office and now…" he trailed of.  He heard her giggle and even sneak in a snort here and there.

         "Monster?  I am very flattered Li.  Right now, you are seeing my true self.  I cannot act like myself in the office or I would be taken advantage of."  She froze for an instant.  _Shit.  I should not have said that.  _"I-I mean an employee could try to slack off or something...yeah."  She suddenly found interest in her ice cream.

         "Oh." Syaoran sipped some of his beer and looked at his boss.  She sat next to him, troubled.  He glanced at his watch and sighed.  No wonder he was starving.  Wanting to change the atmosphere, he asked, "Do you know any good places to eat?"

         Sakura's eyes glittered as she forced down some of her frozen treat down her throat.  "Actually…Tomoyo, Eriol, and I were going to a pizza place downtown at seven.  Would you like to join us?  I could have one of my drivers pick you up after you get out of your work clothes." 

         "Um…" What should he say?  His BOSS just invited him for dinner…with a few others.  Although - he was _really_ hungry for real food.  Pizza sounded really good.  "Sure Kinomoto-san."

         "Drop that _san_ stuff in public.  Call me Sakura out of the office if you like!"  She stood up and slammed a couple of bills on the bar table.  "Pick you up at seven!" She smiled and skipped out of the dim bar.  Yet, she forgot of the rain outside, so one could see her shriek and twitch of the sudden touch of water on her skin.  But she continued to skip to her waiting limo.

         "Doesn't she need my address?" Syaoran wondered.

         "She has her ways kid." Gruffed Fuji.

         "This is going to be a frustrating job." Syaoran growled before slamming his head on the bar table.

*~*~*~*

         Buildings slowly walked by in the window of the taxi.  Syaoran slowly dazed off while watching pedestrians rush for cover.  "Can you go faster?  I actually want to get home before next week."  Syaoran growled at the taxi driver.

         "Sorry sir.  It is the rules.  Follow the speed limit."  

         "Oh, and I am sure the speed limit is two miles per hour.  And I am _sure_ this is the fastest way.  Even I know which is the shortest way." Syaoran groaned.  Were all taxis like this?  Next time, he is taking a sub…or bus…or something else.  Maybe he will rent a bike.  He will just petal his way to work in a business suit while carrying a briefcase.  Syaoran smiled a little bit at his mental picture of him wheezing his way up a hill in a business suit.  

         "Sir.  We are here." The man grumbled. 

         "About time." Syaoran shoved the man some money and got outside of the car.  He walked up to the apartment building and fumbled to get his key out.  Once he got inside the building and in his apartment, he sighed.  The pale green walls held no pictures, just an old sword that gleamed in the light.  The couch was a dark green and was the only piece of furniture in the main room.  To the left was the kitchen, which held only a stove, refrigerator, a sink, and a microwave.  A small table was stuffed into a corner with a newspaper on it.  To the right had a hallway, which held doorways to a bathroom and a bedroom. Syaoran walked to his bedroom and set his things on a chair.  _What have I gotten myself into,_ he thought.  He changed into his casual wear, which consisted of a dark green shirt and khakis.  

         "SYAORAN!" Screeched a female voice.  Syaoran only rolled his eyes and locked his bedroom door.  "Syaoran?  Where are you sweetie?" pleaded the voice.  The person tried to open the locked bedroom door and grunted.  "Come on, sweetie!  I know you are in there!"

         "Congratulations.  That is the only thing you know." Syaoran said in only a whisper.  He glanced at the clock.  He only had twenty minutes.  But while he was checking the time, the person made their way into the room, using a bobby pin.  Syaoran turned around to see a woman of his age leaping over to him to tackle.  He quickly (not to mention smoothly) stepped aside to see the woman collapse onto the ground.  He rushed out of the bedroom to seek of another place to hide.  

         "Ah!  Why are you trying to hide from me?" the woman squealed.  "Li Syaoran!"  Syaoran did not have many places to hide with this small apartment.  He had the money, why didn't he just buy a larger apartment…or a house?  That is right…he didn't need it!  Stupid morals.  He saw an open window and leaped out to sit on the roof. 

         "Come out, come out, where ever you are…" The woman chanted.  "You know better to play childish games with me Li Syaoran.  I can tell you know who about you know what…" _Ha!  Li Syaoran will NOT fall for that trick._  Yet, his foot began to slip.  He saw some rocks from the roof fall about six stories.  He gulped as his foot slipped again.  He will not fall.  He is the Martial Arts Champion of the Hong Kong area plus suburbs!  His foot slipped again.

         "SYAORAN!" Yelled the woman. Darn…she found him.  But once Syaoran heard this, he got startled and lost his support.  According to the laws of physics, he plummeted to the ground.

         "Oh goodness!  Li, are you ok?" Asked an angelic voice, yet he could not see the carrier of this voice for his face was in the ground.  

         "No." he growled.  How come people always ask if you are ok, if you are badly hurt?

         "SYAORAN!" Screeched the mysterious woman as she, to, leaped out of the window.  "Get away from him you slut!"  The woman showed her firing ruby eyes and flipped her pitch-black hair.  She grabbed the young man and growled at the woman.  "He is my fiancée, not yours!"

         "Meiling…I am NOT your fiancée!"  He finally got up and shrugged her off of his shoulders.  He looked up to see none other than his boss with concern written all over her face.  "H-hi, Kino- Sakura."  

         "Do you need any help?" She asked.  "I have a first aid kit in the limo…"  

         "No…I am fine physically.  Mentally no.  Let's go." He gruffed as he offered his boss an arm.  She gratefully took his arm but paused for a second.  

         "Li Meiling.  I will see you in my office at Eight fifteen sharp."  She growled.  Meiling just stared at the woman who had her back turned.  Who was this person?  Why was Syaoran being so nice to this…other WOMAN?

         "Who are you?"  

         "Are you that stupid?"  Sakura turned around to reveal her face.  Meiling gasped and started to tear.  "You know how I feel about office relationships."  They entered the limo and watched Meiling's tearing face from the window.

*~*~*~*

         "Sakura!"  Tomoyo called from the back of the American styled pizza parlor…although the 'American Style' was more like an old western parlor…with the cowboy waiters, bandanas, and such.  The two headed over to the table and greeted Tomoyo and Eriol. "You brought Li-kun!  Sakura…I did not know!"  Tomoyo winked

         "Tomoyo!"  Sakura laughed lightheartedly as she slapped her best friend playfully on the arm.  "I found him in the bar after work."

         "You got a pint, didn't you?" Eriol laughed.  Sakura eagerly nodded her head.  "We already ordered."  Eventually, everyone got deep into conversation about flying pickles, cats stuck in trees, and printers.  

         While Eriol and Tomoyo were deep into why chipmunks don't fly but some squirrels can…Sakura asked Syaoran, "Why did Li Meiling claim that she was you fiancée?" with a little jealousy in her voice.

         "Long story.  My parents and her parents arranged for us to marry before we were born.  We cancelled…or I cancelled the arrangement ten years ago.  I don't like to talk about it." He confessed.

         "But you just did." Sakura laughed.  "You know what is happening to her tomorrow, right?" 

         "Um.  She is getting fired?" Syaoran guessed.  Sakura nodded.  "But I just told you we aren't in a relationship.  And we are out of the office."

         "True.  But I don't want her to think that you are in a relationship and suddenly appear in your office to put you off task.  She also called me a slut.  I never liked her.  She always clutters my desk with stupid questions.  Are you trying to defend her?" Sakura said quickly.

         "No.  Just like debating." Syaoran smirked.

*~*~*~*

Kitten: I know, very stupid place to end off.  I am sorry.  Hehehe!  Here is my thanx to the …7 reviewers? SEVEN?  Huh?  Lemme check again.  Nope. Seven.  Ok.  Here we go.

**babybluestarangel- **Yeah!  Power to the people! Time for change!  (trumpet fanfare in the background**)**  Cuz trumpets are cool…can you guess what instrument I play at school?

**maxiwolfblossom-**  Mwahahaha!  Aggressive sakura…only now it is at work…pooo…

**Yun Fei-**  Lookie! Don't leave!  She is not all bad!…I am going to cry now…

**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet-** wow.  That is a long name.  Who is Sockmit?  Oh well, Namiko-Daugher of Sekhmet, I am glad you loved it.  Keep loving it.

**Sunny pig-** Thank you sunny pig!  I am glad that I wasn't the only one who thought about this!  Yay!  Don't sneeze with all of that dust.  Yeah…Sakura has a first aid kit…since you fell of the chair!

**Dangerously Sweet-** That sounds like an ad…Dangerously sweet…so sweet…they are dangerous…haha.  Oh! Sorry!  Sugar is good for the heart!  And attention span!  I continuing!

**Ra- **love the name.  Something that the cheerleaders do! The are cheering for you! RA RA Shishcumba!  WHOOOO!  Goooooooo school! Yay!  Whoot.  Keep going.  Keep going where?  Texas? Sure! I used to live there!  Oh, the story.  Its goin.  Oh yeah.  I am cool…

Remember.  If you review, I shall give you **free air** and **praise** at the end of my chapters.  See the individual notes?  That could be your name.  Your name-  thanks for reviewing.  You haven't reviewed yet so I can't add any special junk in yet.  Thanks.


	3. Police Dog

A/N:  I know the ending was horrible…I will do better this time!  Sorry I was late.  Blame the people who make the ACT's!  (For yall on the coasts, it is very similar to the SAT's except you don't get penalized for guessing.  It is the main test for college entrance in the Midwest.)

Watch the Clock

**Chapter 3: Police Dog**

**By: Kitten at Heart**

**(Listening to: Michelle Branch) **

**Summary:  Syaoran was just hired at a new company.  Everyone fears his new boss, who seems like an emotionless dictator.  What happens when he meets her outside of the office?**

**Disclaimer: (I haven't done it yet, don't sue me) I, Kitten at Heart, do not own or possess any part of the CLAMP company.  **

***~*~*~***

         Work was normal the next day, or as normal as work could get.  Sakura made her grand appearance and Syaoran was on time today- even though he had this strange urge to catch his boss on the elevator, but he shook that thought from his head.  Syaoran had concluded that his boss was like a police dog, parse.   When its collar is on, the dangerous dog comes out, but when the collar comes off, it is as playful as a puppy.  Except his boss…when she is in the building, she is a coffee crazed dictator.  She is kind of like a puppy when she leaves the office since puppies have short moments of being a cruel dog…like last night.  Meiling better be scared for her life, Syaoran laughed in his head.

         Sakura waited patiently in her office sipping her beloved coffee.  She hated coffee, really, but it made her even more vicious.  She just packed the foul substance with a couple…a few…um…dozen spoonfuls of sugar.  She also added a bit of whipped cream, some chocolate syrup, a few more spoonfuls of sugar, and some sprinkles on top of the whipped the cream just to make it look pretty.  The police dog can 'accidentally' slip the collar off sometimes.

         Well, she was patient to a certain extent.  She got bored very easily and started do doodle the 'Adventures of Sakura and Kero'.  She had little stick figures of the two fighting crime and capturing these little cards.  Kero turned into a big lion and she had these little costumes, different each time.  Tomoyo was taping everything, like she does in the work place.  Tomoyo always reviews the security tapes, claiming it is a safety precaution.  She also secretly installs new cameras during the night, by herself.  The rumors are, she has installed one in the marketing department and by the new secretary's area.

         "Sakura," a crackled voice interrupted her thoughts, "Li Meiling is here."  Ah…mwahaha.  

         "Bring her in Eriol."  She commanded.  She took another sip of coffee and waited.  Why isn't she here yet?  Is this person a sloth?  Come on!  The door creaked open and Meiling peeked through the crack.  "Take a seat Li."  So she obeyed.  "Do you know why you are here?"  The girl nodded solemnly.  "I am sorry, I do not understand nods."

         "Yes mam." She confessed quietly.

         "Just so that we are on the same page…remind me why." She smiled cruelly.

         "I…called you bad things…and I claimed that I had a relationship with Syaoran." She cowered.  

         "Thank you for being honest.  I was not 'stealing' your beloved…not fiancée.  I invited him for dinner with a few of my colleagues. As you know, you shall be punished."  Uh-oh.  Here it comes.  Meiling closed her eyes for the worst.  "Normally, considering the circumstances, I would have fired you."  Meiling's heart felt like breaking at that moment.  "However," Sakura continued, catching the attention of her employee, "You will not get fired.  You are a very good worker and that will not be wasted."

         "Really?" Meiling squeaked.

         "Do not pride yourself just yet. I got annoyed with your stupid letters.  I have an offer."  Sakura leaned down on the desk, placing her fingers in the shape if a tepee.  "If you refuse…look for another job which pays as well."  Meiling was listening intently.  "I am offering a transfer.  I hear that both you and Li Syaoran are from China.  I have just opened a Hong Kong building and there is an offer for…" She paused.  "What is your department again?"

         Meiling blinked.  Who was this woman?  Isn't she supposed to be powerful?  "Accounting."

         "Accounting…" Sakura took out her big book of 'People Who Shall Bow Down to Me'.  She rummaged through the pages.  "Darn.  That position is filled.  Oh well.  They will take your job.  You are the head right?" she smiled. 

         "Yes" Meiling looked confused.

         "Well, there you go.  The job pays the same and you will be closer to your family." Ah…Sakura is so good at solving problems!  She doesn't have to look for a replacement and Meiling won't send her any more letters!  Everyone is happy.  "Will you accept my offer?"

         "Um…" Should she do this?  She would be away from her Syaoran for so long…it is Hong Kong.  Then again, she will be closer to her family.  She always believed that family is more important than love.  But poor Syaoran…stuck with that witch!  Syaoran would never fall for her!  Not her Syaoran.  But…if he does, and she turns him down because of no business relationships, whom will he run to?  She has to be there for him.  But, she will never find a better-paid job than this!

         Sakura just watched the internal battle Meiling was having.  Sakura smirked as Meiling looked as if she was in love, then about to cry.  She looked happy, then immediately angry.  What poor souls have been laid upon this earth.  Ha.  "Well Li?" Sakura questioned, "I need an answer."

         "Uhhh…" Meiling only replied.

         "Can I take that as yes?" Sakura smiled and picked up the phone.  Meiling was shocked.  Did she just answer for her?  Didn't she want her gone from the company?  Oh well.  She still has a job.  

         "Sure." She squeaked.  Her eyes so bright suddenly saddened.  She would miss this work atmosphere.  She even kind of liked Kinomoto in a weird way.  She seemed like a vicious dog to get your last piece of meat, but at times she turned into a kitten with really large fangs.  Meiling giggled at the picture.

         "Why are you laughing Li?" Said Sakura sternly.  She still held the phone in her left hand and chugged some coffee down with her right.  In fact, if one took a picture right then and drew little kitty ears on it, it would be a kitten with large fangs.  

         "Nothing." Meiling gasped.  She couldn't tell her!

         "There is no possible way you could laugh at 'nothing'.  You have to laugh at something to laugh." Commented Sakura sternly.  "Do not underestimate me.  I am paying you on this hour.  Therefore I am paying you to tell me what it is you are laughing at.  Speak."

         "I was…laughing at the fact that your secretary did not put…enough whipped cream in your coffees m'am."  Meiling quickly made up.  Hopefully her boss will not think that the coffee was melting the whipped cream.  Her boss blinked and stared at her many cups of coffee.  She is right!  Her coffees had half the whipped cream than the one in her hand.  She frowned.  Stupid Hiiragizawa! 

 "Thank you for pointing that out for me.  You will leave in three days.  You may now leave Li."

         "Three days?"  Meiling panicked.  "When will I have time to pack and find a place?"  

         "The next three days.  Once you exit this building in approximately one hour, to clear your office, you have no need to be here again.  It is covered.  Do not worry.  Moving services and airfare will be provided.  Now leave."  Sakura watched her employee slowly get out of her chair and exit the room.  "Now about that coffee…"

         Outside Sakura's office, Meiling smugly smiled at Eriol.  "Good luck."  She muttered just loud enough for the young secretary to hear.  Eriol looked confused until he heard the booming 'ERIOL! GET IN HERE!' from his intercom.

*~*~*~*

         Sakura stretched once she exited the building.  What a pity it was to be stuck in the office on this nice day.  The sun was shining, the clouds were scarce, the birds were singing, the construction men had their shirts off…as I said the birds were singing and it was the perfect day.  She took off her work coat and threw it to her fans, or should I say, her hired professional fanning committee.  Their arms were quite strong since all they did was wave paper fans in front of her face.

         "Good day Ms. Kinomoto." Called a masculine voice from behind.  Sakura turned around to see Li Syaoran with a frown planted upon his face.  Her glittering green eyes slowly transformed into saddened glass orbs.  

         "What is wrong, Li?" she asked.  His frown still remained there as he loosened his work tie.  "Has it something to do with my or my company's actions, because frankly, we are outside the building and I do not want to hear about it outside the office on such a wonderful day."  Yet, his frown remained.

         "No, my mood has nothing to do with that.  I will only say one word for the presence of my mood.  Family."  With that, he turned and started to walk from her direction.  

         "Li Syaoran!"  Sakura screamed, "You stop right this instant and tell me what is going on!" His feet still traveled up the sidewalk, into the abundant crowd.  Sakura gave a frustrated yell and ran, in work shoes, to catch up with her employee.  "LI!"  She yelled once more, yet he never slowed down his pace.  She finally got within three feet of Syaoran and latched onto his arm quickly.  "I told you to stop."

         "Yes, you told me.  But I did not comply to your terms."  He announced, still walking.  Only when she stood in front of the man, did he stop.

         "Listen.  If it was about your cousin…fiancée…whatever, I am sorry!  It was necessary to relocate her to a safe distance from my employees and me!  She is a wonderful accountant…but she is annoying as hell." She gasped.  Syaoran looked at her with his deep brown eyes.

         "You relocated her?"  He questioned.  His boss gave a slight nod as she placed her hands on his chest when he started to move again.  "That was none of my concern Ms. Kinomoto."

         "Li, I must tell you that I am not an athlete, like yourself, so to make this easier I must beg you to slow down!"  Syaoran obeyed and leaned against a nearby wall.  Sakura stood in front of her employee and cupped his face with her hands to bring it closer to her.  "Listen.  I will not have an employee of mine be irritable on my watch.  You will tell me, as a friend if you must, what is going on in that thick head of yours?"

         "I…" he started but turned his head away, hiding a blush, might I add.  Sakura frowned and grabbed his shirt collar.  A servant opened the door to her limo, which was following her at all times.  Sakura shoved Syaoran into her limo to leave Syaoran baffled. She climbed in as well and sat down.  

         "By the end of this day, you will tell me.  Or you will suffer serious consequences." Sakura told the young man.  Syaoran still remained in the same position as he was when he was shoved in.  "Sit up.  I do not want Shijo's driving to be responsible for your death.

*~*~*~*

**My reviwers…ahhh…17.  That is a nice number…  You will all receive jars of air and…praise!**

**RiNeko- **Yup!  That is where I got it!  I watched the movie that night.  Best movie of all time!  Thanks for reviewing Ri Kitty!

Hitokiri-tomoe – Tis true…I ran out of ideas.  I will fix it later.  Perhaps once the story is done. 

**Night of the Raven- **Raven, thanks!

**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet – **Goddess of…WAR…thank you!  I didn't know you cared!

**Babybluestarangel- **first, I wanna say that I am sorry I told you off on my email, I didn't know who you were!  You could have been a hacker! (That has happened to me) No forwards to everybody!  ….Yes!  I play the trumpet!  It is my baby besides my kitten baby…Thor!

**AnonymousT- **Sure I will do that!  And…Hairspray as in the musical.  We have the CD.  Everyone should see it!

**XXSyaoranLuverPinayXx- **HA!  I prove you wrong…50% anyway!  

**Boom boom- **that sounds like bam bam!  Weee!  Yeah, I will keep writing!

**-=iya=- - **thanks!

**Dangerously sweet-** 100%…wow…that is bigger than like…99.99999999999992%!

**Yun Fei- **Yes…it twas weird…(starts to cry) It will get better!

**Dragonstar03- **update soon….sorry! Blame those idiots at ACT!

**Dandy Mandy-** Chemistry…uggg…I hated that class… thanks!

**Ra-** Egyptian…do you know my reviewer Namiko?  The goddess of war?  He he!  Thanx!

**Time warp-**  cool that you think it is cool…

**Sieg1308-** well 1308…I updated!

**Sunny pig-** no!  I couldn't let Saku be that!  Next chappy she will be her sweet self…


	4. The Drunken Truth

Kitten:  Wow! I got this chappy up pretty quick.  Don't get used to it!  And remember, their personality is for a reason.

Watch the Clock

**Chapter 4: The Drunken Truth**

**By: Kitten at Heart**

**Listening to: My sister sing…horribly **

**Summary:  Syaoran was just hired at a new company.  Everyone fears his new boss, who seems like an emotionless dictator.  What happens when he meets her outside of the office?**

Disclaimer: I, Kitten at Heart, do not own or possess any part of the CLAMP company.  Do not sue me for I am using all of my money for college.

***~*~*~***

            Previously_:  … "You will not get fired.  You are a very good worker and that will not be wasted…. I am offering a transfer.  I hear that both you and Li Syaoran are from China.  I have just opened a Hong Kong building…"_

            _…"By the end of this day, you will tell me _[what is wrong]_.  Or you will suffer serious consequences."_

*~*~*~*

            They sat there in silence, only hearing the engine roar and the tire squeals.  Syaoran lowered his head suddenly finding his hands very interesting.  Sakura sat up properly and then started to take off her shoes.  Ug.  Those shoes are simply uncomfortable for work or leisure.  She stretched out her toes for all the world to see.  She unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse for some extra air.  "That feels nice."  She commented to herself, forgetting that Syaoran was right next to her.  She glanced at the young man, more rather the handsome man of 23.  If he wasn't an employee of hers, she would be in 22-year-old heaven.  She was turning 23 next month and was pretty ecstatic about it.  Her daddy and brother were going to be visiting for the first time in two years!  

            "Syaoran.  Once we enter, you will wait in the lobby while I change.  I cannot wait until I change into normal clothes." She sighed greatly.

            "Might I ask," said Syaoran, "where exactly we are going?"  

            "My house silly!" Sakura chirped.  The man's deep brown eyes enlarged.  Her house?  A deep red spread across his face.  He had never been inside a girl's house before, much less an employer's house.   He has dated plenty of women before but not once has he been inside their house, not even Meiling's!  "Are you o.k., Li-kun?  Are you catching a cold?" Sakura commented on his flushed face.  

            "Uh…must be Kinomoto-san." He squeaked, forgetting that he was supposed to be furious.  He felt unusually warm when she stuck her face into his private 'bubble' and rested her hand on his forehead.  He tried to loosen his collar to get some air, but no prevail.  

            "You do not feel warm…but you are sweating like a pig." She leaned back from Syaoran and smiled.  I will have someone fix you some soup."

            "No!  T-that is not necessary.  I am sure I am fine." He confirmed.  Yet, the young woman's eyes did not look convinced.  She quirked an eyebrow up and crossed her arms playfully.

            "If I remember right…you told me that it must be a cold.  And now you are telling me it is not a cold.  Make up your mind."  Sakura laughed.  She glanced out of the tinted windows and smiled.  "Here we are!  Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun may be waiting for me there.  They can entertain you I guess," then Sakura narrowed her eyes and in a deep voice, "do not believe anything they tell you.  They have learned much from my competitor, Yamazaki.  He was one of my friends in school, you know.  He still is, with his lies and all.  That is how he makes it big.  A big boat load of lies."  Instead of waiting for a person to open the door, she shoved the door open and smiled.  "Sorry Joi." She muttered to a man on the ground, right behind the door.  She told Syaoran that she did that every day, but Joi never learned.  

            "Let's go!" Sakura grabbed is shirt collar and dragged him into the sunlight.  She ran into the house…not quite a mansion.  Sakura didn't like to spend her money on big houses to make her look rich.  She seemed cruel at work, but every major holiday she donated a major portion to a children foundation.  She loved kids and hopefully someday she would have one of her own.  Her home had only the necessities.  A few bathrooms, a master bedroom, a few guest bedrooms (mostly for Tomoyo and any cute drunk she finds on the road), a kitchen, a lobby, and a leisure room.  Sakura opened to doors to reveal a replica, only a little larger, of her childhood home.  She sat Syaoran down on a nearby couch in the lobby.  Syaoran watched the young woman skip upstairs.  

            Syaoran looked around the room.  Everything was so…simple.   He imagined a woman, especially a rich woman, would have elegant rooms with only the finest items.  Like, a gold poodle, a large mirror with fine framing, or many other items that would cost a bucket load of money.  He did notice that there were a ton of pictures of two men and older pictures of a young woman, perhaps Sakura's age.  The young woman was beautiful.  She was so happy and bright.  The men, one assumed to be her father, were always in separate frames.  Syaoran stood up to take a closer look when he heard a lot of noise from upstairs.  

            "TOMOYO!" he heard his boss scream.  "Get your butt and your boyfriend downstairs!  Ah!  I can never sleep in my room again!"  It sounded like she was screaming bloody murder.  

            "Sorry!" He heard his other boss peep.  He saw Tomoyo come down the stairs with a guilty look on her face.  Her hair was tossed and turned all over the place and her shirt buttons were in all the wrong places.  She smiled at Syaoran and blushed.  Syaoran saw a young man come down the stairs in a matter of seconds.  He was tall and blushing like crazy.  Syaoran glanced at one of the pictures.  It was the same man!  He had to be at least five years older than Tomoyo.  He had dark spiky hair and once he saw Syaoran, his eyebrows furrowed together.  (I apologize ET fans.  I am one, this won't be for long!)

            "Why are you here, brat?" He gruffed.  Syaoran smirked and stood up to the man.  They were about equal height.  Blue (?) eyes met brown.

            "Wouldn't you like to know?" Syaoran shot back.  Who was this guy?  Sakura's 'ex' or something?  Why would Sakura have so many pictures of him though?  The man growled and they began a glaring contest.  Tomoyo, on the other hand, was taping every minute of it.  

            "Wait until I finish my new masterpiece!  I will call it… 'When Sakura's Future Husband Meets the Brother-in-Law'.  It will be perfect!" Tomoyo squealed.  Syaoran and the older man's eyes bugged out.  "What?" they both said.  They stopped glaring at each other and looked at Tomoyo for a second then simultaneously looked back at the other to yell 'ha!'  

            "No, you looked away first!" they said together, "No, you!  I would never!"

            "Boys!  Stop it!" Sakura yelled, appearing out of nowhere.  She split them apart and growled.  "Touya!  You cannot behave like that to a guest of mine!"  Syaoran grinned.  "Li, meet my older –not wiser- brother, Touya."  She growled again.  'Now I know where she gets her stubborn attitude' Syaoran thought.  "And Touya, meet my new employee, Li Syaoran."

            Touya got a sly look on his face then his eyes brightened a bit, as if he remembered something.  "Hey, aren't you the-" Touya started to say but was quickly cut off by Syaoran's hand over his mouth.

            "Yes, Kinomoto, I am the new marketing head for Ms. Kinomoto.  Thank you for asking."  He said through his teeth and took off his hand before Touya could bite it.  Touya glared at Syaoran while Syaoran put on a cheesy smile.  Sakura invited all of them to sit down for a chat, sitting herself and Syaoran on the only couch in the room so the two 'lovebirds' had to sit in separate chairs…on the opposite side of the room…away from each other.  'Mwahaha.'  Sakura thought inwardly.  Tea was sent in for all of them, because of course, Sakura could burn the house down with her cooking.

            "So…_Touya._  What happened to Yuki?  Why a sudden change of preference?" Sakura tried to say nicely, not able to get the image of her own _brother_ making out with her best _friend_ in _her_ bedroom.  Touya looked surprised.

            "He moved to China.  We haven't seen each other for at least three years." He said casually.  'Is Yuki…a past girlfriend?  What is with this preference stuff?' Syaoran thought.  "What about you…_Li?_ Why was Tomoyo yakking about this 'Sakura's Future Husband' crap?"  Once Touya said that, both Sakura and Syaoran choked on their tea. 

            "What?" Sakura asked.  "Li?" She giggled.  "That is preposterous! No offence to you, Li." 

            "None taken."  Syaoran replied, somehow…a little hurt.  Though he does not know why.

            "Come on Sakura!  Lighten up!" Tomoyo cheered.  She walked behind the couch and hugged them both closely to her face.  "You guys would be adorable!"  She began to form tiny stars in her eyes.  "Just think, a real office relationship!  You could marry and raise successful children and I could design your dress and I could videotape your honeymoon and…" she continued on and on, but Syaoran could not ignore the hole burning in his head from Touya. 

            "Remember Li.  Do _not_ believe her."  Sakura whispered while Syaoran nodded.  "Tomoyo and Touya.  Syaoran and I wish to discuss important matters."  Both nodded and headed upstairs.  "None of that foul business inside my house." Sakura added in monotone.  The couple walked back downstairs and exited the house.

            Just before they exited, Touya asked, "What happened to the joyful Sakura I knew before I left?" just loudly enough for Syaoran and Sakura to hear.  Sakura's eyes saddened and her shoulders slouched.  She muttered something that was hard to hear.  Syaoran thought it was something like, "That is what happened."  Sakura tried to look her best and faced her employee.  

            "How about we get down to it?  Let's pretend that we are just friends! Forget that I employ you for a while." She gave out a radiant smile and made herself comfortable on the couch.  "Tell me what is bugging you."  She looked at Syaoran for any response but all failed.  He turned away and stayed silent.  "O.k.…Tell me about your family."  Still no response or movement.  "Tell me about yourself."  Failure once again.  "Say anything!"

            "Anything." Syaoran replied glumly.  Sakura smiled seeing she got some progress.  She was never good at this, she admits it too, but to succeed one must try.  Yet, after that question, there was no luck.

            "Kami! [1] What do I have to do? Make you drunk?"

*~*~*~*

            Sakura sat in the dimly lit bar with a slight sweat drop.  "O.k.  I guess I had to make you drunk."  She looked over at her companion who was a bit…happy.  "You are very lucky that tomorrow you have off.  You are going to have a major hangover."  Her chestnut haired friend smiled at her warily and took another big swig of alcohol.  "Your body reacts to alcohol very quickly, doesn't it Li?" 

            "Yerp.  What is 'dis stuff?  It is very good!" Syaoran laughed.  Sakura literally dragged Syaoran there after a maid reminded her that most drunks would tell the truth.  "You are…very pretty." Syaoran leaned over and sniffed his boss.  "You smell too."

            "Your kind words touch me so." Sakura commented in monotone.  "Tell me Li, how is your family?"

            Syaoran frowned…or as much as a frown as he could get.  "I dun wanna tell you."  His boss glared at him.  

            "Why not?"

            "B'cuz.  You are my boss." He slurred.

            "No I am not." She replied innocently.

            "Really?" 

            "Don't you remember…sweetie?  I am your girlfriend." She lied.

            "K.  I have an idiot family."  His eyes drifted everywhere.  They couldn't stay in a certain spot.  "They…say I am coming to a certain age to…to…to…" He felt very sleepy.  A nap would be nice.  Very nice in fact.  

            "To what…sweetie?" Sakura struggled to say.

            "To…carry on…. The family…b-" Syaoran then collapsed.  Thankfully, Sakura caught him in time but fell down because of his weight.  To carry on the family?  What was he about to say?  Maybe one should question a drunk when he hasn't consumed enough to pass out.  Sakura looked over at the bar table.  Two and a half beers.  Then again, he did drink them in three minutes flat.

*~*~*~*

            Syaoran's eyes fluttered open to see a room in which he has never seen before.  He had a major headache and he couldn't focus on anything.  "Where am I?" He managed to croak out.  He saw a beautiful woman.  She had a kind smile.  Wait, there were two!  Twins!  

            "You woke up!" cheered a familiar voice.  "I have never seen anyone get that drunk with two and a half drinks before.  You should stay in bed and get some rest."  Oh, it was his boss.  He saw 'them' rinse out a washcloth in a wash bin and place it on his head.  

"Why aren't you having a servant do this?" He wondered out loud.  Sakura laughed as she fidgeted for some aspirin.

"Are you kidding?  When I was a teenager, my brother came home drunk, injured, or something.  My dad was always out of town so I had to take care of him.  I don't need a servant to do something that I already can do.  Cooking…I can't cook.  That is why I have one of those."  She giggled.  She has a beautiful laugh, Syaoran thought.  'Wait! I cannot think of her that way!'  He mentally yelled at himself but the pain in his head became worse.  "Don't think too much.  That was something Touya was always good at."  She giggled again.

"Drivers, why do you have drivers?"  Syaoran half laughed, trying to keep the mood light.

"When I was 19, I got into a major car wreck.  Six months later, another one.  By the time I turned 22, I had been in six wrecks.  I decided that the world would be safer without me on the roads.  I still drive on my private property though…last week I damaged my bird bath!"  She laughed again.  "Enough about me, it is your turn." Darn it.  He knew this was coming.  

"What about?"

"I don't know…" She got a sly look on her face.  "Family."

"Damn.  Fine, I don't need a bigger headache by you yelling in my ear." Sakura smiled, getting him drink was a good idea after all.  "I have a…old fashioned family parse.  They expect me to take on the family business by my 24th birthday." He growled.  "That is four months away."  

"So…you are quitting then?  So soon?" Sakura frowned.

"No…I don't want this damn job…but I do.  It is very important to my family."  He admitted.  Yet, Sakura was not convinced, all the way at least.  He wasn't telling her something.

"Why were you suddenly upset yesterday then?"  Sakura asked while handing him some aspirin and a glass of water.  

"I can't tell.  It is between my family and me."  He growled.  Sakura understood but couldn't accept it.  What was he hiding?  Sakura stood up to leave the room.

"Get some sleep, _sweetie_" She teased just before exiting.

"Sweetie?" What in the world was this woman talking about?  

*~*~*~*

**Thanks reviewers!  I decided that you all will be awarded with Kero's one of a kind… invisible pudding!**

**RiNeko:**  Mwahaha…I like that.  Sarcastic monster.  You will find the catch soon, maybe two…three chapters ahead?  I dreamed the romantic moments in a dream….it is kawaii!

**Destiny:** Poor Eriol wasn't prepared!  I like torturing my Eriol-kun!  (Hugs him)

**Dragonstar03:** …tis soon?

**AnonymousT: **It was short! (cries)  This one is longer!!!!!  Yeah, I never even heard of the ACT's until I moved to Minnesnowta.  (Texas pride baby!)

**Katt**:  Thanx!  I am honored!!!

**Tracy-kin:** First off, beautiful name…spelled wrong!  (Grin)  Yeah!

**Onigiri Momoko:  **Hopefully that is spelled right.  OOC rocks!  There is a reason for Saku's behavior.  That will be revealed soon…actually I gave a clue in chapter one or two.

**Sunny pig:** Oink! I like that U thing…how do you do it?  Oh no!  Bad internet!

**Dangerously sweet: **K!  Thanks!

**Kawaiitenshisakura: **thanks cute angel sakura! 

Don't forget to review!  Love yall!


	5. Perfection

Short A/N:  Don't worry!  T&T won't last long…jeeze…you guys were vicious!  It is called a twist in the story.  This may be weird since I wrote bits of it in like a month time.

Watch the Clock

**Chapter 5: Perfection**

**By: Kitten at Heart**

**(Listening to: Nothing) **

**Summary:  Syaoran was just hired at a new company.  Everyone fears his new boss, who seems like an emotionless dictator.  What happens when he meets her outside of the office?**

**Disclaimer: I, Kitten at Heart, do not own or possess any part of the CLAMP company.  **

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**In Chapter 4:**

-"TOMOYO!" he heard his boss scream.  "Get your butt and your boyfriend downstairs!  Ah!  I can never sleep in my room again!"-

 _ -"Li, meet my older –not wiser- brother, Touya."  -_

_-"What do I have to do? Make you drunk?"-_

**_ - "I have a…old fashioned family parse.  They expect me to take on the family business by my 24th birthday." He growled.  "That is four months away."  -_**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

            He sat at his desk, waiting.  It was a Saturday at work and no one was going to be there.  He just sat there.  There was no work to do, no phone calls to answer, or any coffee to conjure up.  He sat there thinking.  He knew both Sakura and Tomoyo for a very long time, perhaps before time itself.  Well, not time itself…maybe fourth grade.  When he was struggling to find a job, they both offered several options.  He had a college degree…and he plans to use it.  Just not here.  He was fired for taunting fellow employees about their reincarnations and being…weird.  He needs a better job than this!  He doesn't want to be forty and making coffee for his boss every day. 

            Sakura was an angel…until now.  Ever since _that _happened to her, she changed.  One can still see a kind, simple girl sometimes but most of the time, she is a crazed dictator.  He remembered how she used to be.  She was a cheerful girl in which when she flashed her bright smile, one's spirit would lift.  She was the captain of the cheerleading squad in high school and was involved in cheerleading for two years in college.  Once she got out of college, at 21, her tiny business was popular.  It was like one of those Furby crazes.  Instant popularity.  It wasn't the business that made her cruel, it was what happened in her second year of college.

            Tomoyo.  She is and always will be an absolute angel.  She was so mysterious and perky at the same time.  Her eyes slimmed whenever she thought of an evil plan or whenever she just wanted to be evil.  She cut her hair about six months ago when her little sister, from the big sister program, stuck some candy and gum in her hair while she was taking a nap.  Yet, even without her long locks of raven hair, she is more beautiful than ever.  He knows Tomoyo loves to bring home any guy, but only he knows why.  She was just missing their wonderful relationship that they had together.  Eriol smiled in remembering this.  O.k.  Maybe that wonderful relationship was just a fantasy or a dream of his but…it could happen. 

            Eriol still sat at his desk, scribbling marks of ink on a post it note.  Funny, it looked like Tomoyo.  That girl has really made him weird.  He smiled and stuck it on his computer screen and labeled it 'my secret angel'. 

            Suddenly, he heard some footsteps coming his way.  He placed his right hand under his desk where a weapon secretly lay on the inside.  Grasping the weapon sealed in duct tape, he prepared himself.  His eyes slimed slowly and his lips pursed.  The footsteps became louder and the tiny theme song in his head became louder and louder.  'Dun dun dun….duh dah duh dah duh dauh dahhhhhhh….haaaaa…'

            "Hiiragizawa." Groaned the voice.  Eriol grabbed his glasses, in which he only used because of his far-sightedness.  A slim woman of twenty or so stood in front of him and glared at him with her fiery ruby eyes.  Her hair was casually placed in pigtails and she wore jeans and a tee shirt.  "Do you always sing out loud?  I could hear from the lobby, 'and he is a ….duh dah…super secretary!  With his powers of answering the phone he can blow off your a-"

            "Ah ah ah!  O.k.!  You can stop!"  Eriol pleaded before she embarrassed him even more in front of his lovely stick figure drawing.  "What can I do for you?"

            "Give this to Kinomoto.  AND tell her that I can have my eye on her even though I am gone."  The young woman growled as she handed him a letter.  Eriol glanced at the sealed envelope and looked up at Meiling. 

            "You know she won't even read it, don't you?" 

            "Just give it to her, freak."  She then turned around and stomped off into the distance.  Eriol looked closely at the sealed letter.  Something was very suspicious about it indeed.  He held it up to the un-natural light to see if he could make any lettering out. 

            _Dear Ms. Kinomoto,_

_            Thank you for offering me the job in China.  I greatly appreciate it but-_

It cut off!  He couldn't read anymore!  Darn it!

            "Mister Hiiragizawa…" chimed a familiar female voice.  "Sneaking peaks into Sakura's letters again, aren't we?"  Eriol looked up to see the goddess right in front of his eyes.  Eriol smiled sheepishly.

            "It was from Ms. Li.  You cannot be too sure that it might contain a bomb…or anthrax…" He adjusted his glasses as he carefully set down the letter.  "What brings you to the office on this lovely morning?"

            "Oh, the usual…" she drifted off.  "I am bored out of my mind…" She rested her arms on top of his higher countertop.  "What about you?"

            "The same…" They remained silent for the next few minutes.  "Want to catch a bite to eat?"

            "I'm game."

------------------------------------------

            Her last day in Japan.  Her last day with Syaoran…at least for a while.  Her last day.  Meiling shooed the moving crew off and stepped out of her empty apartment.  Empty and silent.  She wished there would be memories here, like all the others.  Before leaving their beloved home, many reflect on the memories that were there.  Yet, there were none.  She closed the door for the last time and set off to find Syaoran.  For the last time. 

-----------------------------------------

            Syaoran looked around the strange room.  It was…comforting.  The light green theme in the room made him feel right at home.  The bed was impressively big for a guest room and had the finest bedspread.  The room itself was just the perfect size.  Not too big, and not too small.  It took him a while to realize that he was in THE Kinomoto Sakura's humble home. 

            The young man slowly got out of the bed…or al least tried.  For some weird reason, he could not reach the floor.  His face formed a small frown as he turned over on his stomach and tried to get out that way.  Several slow minutes later, his foot touched the cold floor.  In panic, the man climbed back onto the bed and growled.  That evil floor.  Why must it be so…cold?  Suddenly, he heard a stifled giggle. 

            "Is it cold Mr. Li?  And for the height of the bed, there is a tiny step ladder beside you." The voice giggled again.  The man turned around to see a young lady. She looked like an angel.  The young man squinted for this maiden looked familiar. 

            "Who…are you?"  He questioned, while trying to hide the redness in his cheeks.  The young lady looked quite surprised.  She flipped her shoulder length hair over her shoulder a little, for it was a habit.  Her eyes were familiar to him…but why.

            "Mr. Li.  I am afraid you are still suffering from your hangover.  How can you not recognize your own boss?"  Sakura questioned.  She slowly walked into the room and set his food tray beside his bed. 

            "You l-look different ma'am." He stuttered yet did not look at his boss in the eye.  His boss…was…cute!  She let her hair down and was stripped of all makeup, showing her natural beauty.  She was wearing a very flattering summer dress and a face to match.  But…it was not her features that made her unrecognizable - it was her attitude.  She seemed uplifted and joyful.  Her emerald orbs held much like a little girls' would.  She had a perfect smile.  Unlike those fake ones she wears at work. 

            "I do?  Is that good?"  She questioned innocently to get a slow nod from her guest.  "That is why I do not dress like this at work Li-kun."  She made a gesture to Syaoran to follow her.  The young man used the steps and tiptoed to her area by the bitter coldness.  "I cannot let men take advantage of me."  She whispered so softly, Syaoran could barely hear it.  "Though I just met you, Li-kun," she started, in a normal tone, "I feel that you are the first man I have trusted in a while."  She turned her head over to Syaoran to smile.  She began to walk. 

            "What about Hiiragizawa?  Do you not trust him?" Syaoran pondered, in addition curious where she was leading him.  Sakura started to giggle.

            "Of course I trust my brother.  I SAID you are the first man, meaning besides family.  We aren't truly siblings, but we treat each other as such."  She smiled as the young man nodded.  She led the man to her back porch, which was placed upon a beautiful landscape.  Sakura tree branches blew in the wind and the sweet smell of her various flowers lingered in the air.  "Sit down, Li-kun!"  Sounding unusually sweet and innocent.  Her hand guided him to a lawn chair as she sat in her own. 

            "What do you want?" he pondered slowly and suspiciously.  His eyebrows furrowed as a slight frown shaped his face.  For some reason, a light red color blanketed Sakura's face.  She quickly shook it off.

            "Why…do you not trust me at all?" she sang innocently and pretended to cry.  "I give you a place to sleep, food, pain medication…all for…this?"  Her hands covered her face as she used fake sobs and hiccups.  She waited a minute for any reaction from her employee at all.  She peeked through her tiny fingers to see the man smirking and rolling his eyes. 

            "That has to be the worst acting in history." 

            "Guys used to fall for that all the time!  They cannot resist a damsel in distress, crying her eyes out!"  She smiled at the many memories.  She even used it on dear Eriol one time.  That poor man started crying too!  "Now…about last night…" She glanced at Syaoran's face.  Who would have known that a frown could go that low?  "Before you passed out…" Wow!  It went even lower!  "…you told me…" how low can you go? She suddenly battered her eyelashes, "You told me that I was pretty!"

            "What?" He choked.

            "You told me that I was pretty…and I smelled." Sakura added with a frown.

            "I was drunk…and I have a feeling that you want something else," he growled.  She only smiled and nodded her head.

            "What is this business you have to work for?" She questioned, suddenly serious.

            "I cannot tell you that." He growled.  He saw his boss open her mouth, but before she could say anything, "Just because.  I cannot explain at this moment."  His boss frowned at that remark.

            "Why did you join our company then?" she wondered.  "You could have joined the other one early." 

            "BECAUSE!" he yelled, letting his anger slip, "I just found out!"  He looked over at his boss, whom wore wide eyes.  She quickly looked down at her fingers playing in her lap.  He barely heard an, 'I didn't know' from this powerful leader.  "K-kinomoto…I am sorry.  I let my anger slip…that is all."  He whispered.  Still no answer.  "K…. k….kinomoto-san…" he pleaded. 

            "I…I…" she quivered.  She shook her head and sniffed as if she was crying.  "You…Koji…" she hiccupped.  A few moments later, she felt a strong, soft finger lightly lift her chin up.  Concerned amber eyes met her own glossy, tearful emerald ones.  She stared at the man for a moment, letting his eyes blanket her pain.  Yet, she pulled away and stood up.  She stood strong as she wiped her tears away.  "I…I am going to take a bath." 

            "Kinomoto…"

            "No.  Don't stop me or ask."  She said quietly.  So this woman had weaknesses after all.  But what in the world triggered it?  If Syaoran yelled or growled at any other woman, they would either shrug it off, bite his head off, (or in Meiling's case) hug him to death.  Something about this woman, dare he say it, interested him.  She was so mysterious and yet so active at the same time.  But, what was wrong with her?

------------------------------------------------

            "Syaoran?"  Called a female voice.  "Syaoran?"  She knocked on his door three times.  "SYAORAN!"  She yelled.  She took out her bobby pin and dug through the key slot.  When the door was finally released, the young woman noticed that he was absent from the home.  She glanced at the clock to see that it read five twenty-three. She frowned and silent tears ran down her cheeks.  "I can't even say goodbye?"  With that, she slowly backed out of the apartment, never to be seen in Japan again.

------------------------------

"That is superb, Tomoyo!  It must be done!  But how…?"  Eriol grinned.  His glasses reflected from the light, giving him this evil look.  

"Do you know who you are talking to Eriol?  Of course I have a plan!"  Tomoyo grinned evilly as well, and took a large sheet of blue out of her purse and spread it across the table.  "I have been working on this for the last week.  I am very proud of it."  

"Very nice work…lovely in fact."  He glanced at the paper.  "When shall it take place?"

"Our minor attempts start immediately…and the big plan…" she pointed to a large area of the paper labeled 'The Big Plan', "Shall be in affect three weeks from now.  The Business Leaders of the World meeting.  It will be perfect."  She sang as stars formed in her eyes.  This is…perfection.

-----------------------------

A/N:  It has been a while, I know! I want to cry!  After a high school play (go Techies!), a few hundred essays and tests, few hundred hours at work, a band concert, a computer virus, and a band fundraiser…it is done!  My last day of school is the 3rd, so hopefully I will update more!  (Yeah!  Senior hallway, here I come!)  

Here is thanx to my lovely reviewers!

Anonymous T- Mwhaha!  That is for me to know…and you to find out! Sunny Pig- I wanna know!  I wanna know! 

**Babybluestarangel-** (you spelled whistle wrong) Don't worry!  I think only one or two more chappys!

**Tracy-kin**- Yes, I was going to do a Japanese lesson…but with my memory, I forgot.  Don't worry, T&T won't be for long!

Kawaiitenshisakura- Thanks! Nicheon- (blush) Thanks!  (also puffs…stupid computer won't let me use   w/o bolding it) Her attitude will be explained people!  WAIT!  Hehehe! Dragonstar03- K.  Did. CherryBlossomYingFa-  Thanks! Seig1308- oooo…updated two times…hehe! Ra- yay! RiNeko- there will be a ff…not a big one.  Maybe like a week or two.  I hate stories that ff like 3 months and all of a sudden…S&S are together.  Huh?  When did that happen? Hitokiri-tomoe- thanks! Moonearthgurl- Huh?  PLS  UdAtE?  Lemme guess…Pronouns Love Surfing.  Ud. (formal 'you' in Spanish) Ate?  But that is Spanglish! TaRae-Chibi- Short!  I will make it longer!  Mwhahaha!  Li's lil cherry blossom- hehhehehehe…I know…you don't…. 

**Onigiri Momoko- ** hehehehe….I know…..hehehehe…..

Dangerously Sweet-  t e h….new word….sweet!  Myst- I am a klutz too!! 

And a thanx to the people who put me on their faves!  Dragongodess45 and Nicheon!  Thanks!

K guys.  What I really want for my birday (my friends and I spell it like that) is a lot of reviews!  I am over 50 and very happy!  Cmon!  (May 28)


End file.
